Missing You
by IndieMusic
Summary: Set during season 3. When Marissa's going to Newport Union and Ryan's back at Harbor. Just a night together.


A/N: I don't own anything.

Ryan was sitting on the bed and reading a book. He was waiting for Marissa to come over. Going to separate schools was harder than he thought. They haven't been hanging out much these past few days ever since she started going to Newport Union and he was back at Harbor. He missed being with her.

"Hey" Marissa said as she entered the pool house. She quickly went to his side, laid next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey…How was your day?" Ryan said as he looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was okay, I'm kind of adjusting to it…and it's really not that bad." She said somewhat surprised as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. Silently loving and enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. The warmth of her body on his made everything okay. He could smell her hair and it smells so good. Everything about her made his heart leap. He loved the feeling that he gets whenever he's around her.

"I wish that I could go to school with you." He sighed.

"What? No. Harbor's a lot better than Newport Union. And your chances on college will be a lot better if you think about it"

"I know, I just want to spend more time with you. And that way I get to see you more even if we don't have the same classes"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. I'll make it up to you…okay?"

"You don't have too. Just you being here with me is worth enough." He said.

Marissa looked at him and gently cupped his face. She leaned in to kiss him, and as they kissed they got lost in each other. Marissa was on top of Ryan and was straddling him. She kissed his neck and she heard him groan a little.

_They still both have the effect on each other. The effect that sends shivers up their spines every time they touch each other._

Ryan slowly rolled her over so he was on top and continued kissing her. They both kissed each other with all the passion that they have. Marissa lifted his shirt up a bit and continued to kiss him. Ryan began kissing her neck and he felt her giggle a little.

_She's still ticklish. He thought._

He smiled at her and helped her get his shirt off. He leaned down again and slowly pushed his hands up her shirt. He's still sometimes surprised that she doesn't move his hands anymore. He wasn't used to getting all this.

_Making love to her for the first time was very special. And being able to do it again, he felt so happy._

He slowly took her shirt off and stared at her for awhile.

"What?" Marissa asked him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Ryan smiled and shook his head. "No…You look beautiful."

She smiled at him and reached for his face so that she can kiss him again.

All of their clothes were off in about a minute. Enjoying and touching each other in every way that they can. Their night slowly faded into a long one as they made love to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa woke up to a nice feeling. She was wrapped in Ryan's arms and she felt safe. She could feel him breathing, his chest slowly going up and down. She slowly got out of his grip and gently laid on her side so that she could face him. She was hoping she wouldn't wake Ryan up and she succeeded. He looked like such a little boy when he's sleeping. She slowly reached out and stroked his hair. Loving the moment and slowly leaned in to kiss his lips gently.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Marissa looking at him. He loved waking up next to her in the morning. It was a part of their relationship that'll never get old. He smiled at her and gently gave her a kiss back.

"Hey, sleepyhead" She said. "We have to get up, it's past ten already."

"It is?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it's actually your fault why I slept in late. You wore me out last night." He said as he reached for her and began kissing her neck.

"You weren't complaining about it last night though." She could feel herself getting into it but she stopped herself. "Wait, we have to get up. I promise that there will be more of that later." She sat up and smiled at him. "Let's get some breakfast." She said and she went to the bathroom.

"Okay." Ryan sighed and flopped down on the bed. His arms stretched out and he was facing the pillow. Not moving.

Marissa later emerged from the bathroom. With clean clothes and her hair tied up. She saw him still lying on the bed and she slowly laid on top of him and kissed the back of his neck. "Let's get some breakfast and we'll do this after we have some food" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely"

Ryan quickly sat up and made his way to the bathroom.

Marissa lightly laughed and waited for him on his bed.

After awhile, Ryan finally came out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough" Marissa teased him.

"No it didn't" He smiled and went to her. "So…where do you want to eat? Here? Or at the diner?"

"Either's fine by me…You pick"

"How about we just eat at the Cohen's this time?"

"Sure"

"Okay" He said as he looked at her lovingly.

_With everything that has happened in the summer. It made them even closer. He actually didn't think it'd be possible. He was satisfied with his life right now and he can't imagine living it without her. He would never let her go again. They got past all of their problems in the last few years, and thinking about it, he doesn't think they won't make anything else. He doesn't care what his life's going to be, as long as it's with her. Everything will be okay. She's his life…his future._

She kissed his cheek and they made small conversations as they made their way out of the pool house and into the Cohen household.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End


End file.
